sweet love
by YourLittleRavenUkeToy
Summary: naruto comes home from a long mission and finds sasuke alseep in the bedroom in which they share and fall asleep. the next day sasuke gets violated bye kiba in the foodstore & comes home to naruto and has a lust filled playtime


Aurthor's Note: pfft. I know. I know. Ive been lazy but this rainbow just smacked me across the face and the bam! Here ya go. Im more active on deviant art xD.

P.S- its starts kinda romaticy boring ( no sex xD) but it gets better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It was late, moonlight shone through the window of the calm quiet room. Light breathing could be heard, as a raven haired boy lay asleep on the blanket covered bed, in the corner under the window. His legs bent and hands slightly curled up lay next to his face in an X manner. A door opens and closes, creaks heard from the floor could be heard through out the small apartment, but they suddenly stop at the door which sasuke lay asleep in.

His door opens and shuts with the slightest ease, the mysterious man creeps towards the bed, now lingering over the uchiha.

" welcome home", sasuke said with a sigh. The man didn't say a word, he slid off his coat, shirt, pants, and his headband, left in just boxers. He crawled under the warm, sasuke scented blackest and snuggled his chest. The uchiha turned to face the man but failed. "naruto?" the uchiha whimpered . " sasuke, I love you." The man said rubbing his face in the nape of sasukes neck. Sasuke turned and succeded and faced the man.

"sorry sasuke, I just missed you so much" the blond said, pulling sasuke close to him. Sasuke's face fushed with pink, giggled and set his hands upon naruto's chest, in which they shut their eyes and lay there as sleep catches them.

It was morning in konoha, naruto turns to where sasuke had slept, but no sasuke. He sits up quick, looking around the room for a certain somebody. Smelling the pleasant smell, he walks out to find out the cause, just to find sasuke in the kitchen making pancakes. He then sneaks up on sasuke , who is stirring the mix, and tackles his back, picking him up. "H-Hey!" sasuke squirmed abit. Batter from the spoon went on his face, as well as Naruto's . naruto put him down and watched Sasukes pink blushed face, giggling as he notices the mess on him, and not to mention, cute apron. Naruto walks calmly towards sasuke, licking the yummy pancake batter off his cheek. Once satisfied with the cleanliness, he kisses his forehead and helps with brefeast, and one from that.

Now it was near lunch time, sasuke went down to the store to get some food for later meals, he stare at the meats swaying his hips trying to find certain products, but instead gets a nice slap on the ass. Shocked, he turns to see none other than Kiba, " what the hell, kiba!" the uchiha shoutes, placing the product he found fair and square, in the basket he got at the entrance of the market. " what? Who can reisit THAT ass?", kiba smirked, grabbing his ass again, and thatblush on sasukes face makes his smirk grow. " stop it, baka!", and with that said he pays and walks out back to his and narutos house.

He walks in and sets the grcereys down and puts them away, he walks towards the couch, finding naruto, he lays on him and watches the movie naruto was watching. " er, welcome back sasuke" he says. Sasuke looks him in the eye, he can see the dark lust in the depths of his eyes. " I see." And reaches for the slight erection between narutos legs. " woah!" naruto sits up and looks down at sasuke, his face flushed and cute, as always. Now back leaning properly on the back of the couch, he sets sasuke ontop his lap and kisses him with a very lustful, deep kiss. Slowly unbuttoning, and playing with sasuke nipples, earning a moan in return. Sasuke squirms at the buldge poking his ass, making naruto moan. Naruto pulls sasukes pants off along with his boxers, and sucks on his fragile skin leaving many hickeys.

Sasuke tugs on narutos pants, in which naruto lifts himself up a little for sasuke to take them off, in which he does, along with his boxers. Sasuke looks down at narutos erect, and looks naruto in the eye as if he was amazed. But he's seen it so many time you'd think they were nudists.

Sasuke gasps as he feels a hand on his own member being pumped by the blond, "NAAH!" sasuke moans, closing his eyes tightly, with that bright-red, cute blush on his face. "heh, your quite sensitive, sasuke" naruto said with a smirk, now pumping harder and faster. " nnn. . .ngh… N-NARU!" he moans, reaching his climax. Naruto smiles at the semen now covering his hand, he then licks it off and lays back, which confirms sasuke what to do, he lifts himself up and starts prepping himself. The sight nearly makes naruto cum, seeing sasuke like that is so… well… a big turn on. When he thinks sasuke is ready he puts a hand on sasuke's shoulder making him stop and put his hands on naruto's shoulders. He lifts sasuke on to his erection, slightly having the head in, letting sasuke adjust, but instead he just pushes his hips down, almost fully engulfing the blond erection, squealing at the feeling of his insides being torn past the length of his fingers could go. Naruto waits until sasuke is fully adjusted, sasuke then bucks his his as a signal to move. He then starts to trust into sasuke, slowly, then picking up the pace. " uuuhhh…. H-harde… nnnN~" sasuke moans, and naruto did as he was told.

Sasuke gasps as naruto finds his prostate, and repeativly hitting it, sending shivers of pleasure up sasukes spine. Sasuke screams naruto's name before cumming on their stomachs, and with one last thrust, naruto cums deep inside sasuke. " aaauuuhhh~ … n-naruto" sasuke moaned, naruto pulls ut of him and lays him down on the couch, " ill clean up, you go to sleep" and narut goes for a towel. While sasuke lays there, asleep.

The end.

XD did ya like it, yeah it kinda sucked at the beginning * again… no sex* but still its was awesome :P well please review.

One mre thing

1)Sasuke as uke

2)Or you in the grave

Vote please ^^ buh bai O_O

NarutoxSasUKE FOREVAAAARRRR XDD


End file.
